


Standing Up For You

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Jesse being a gentleman but also flirting, True Blood reference that I couldn't resist putting in there, imagine, standing up to bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Jesse McCree stands up for y/n After she is attacked by a bunch of sexist guys after she leaves a video game store.





	Standing Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short imagine based on what gamer girls go through in voice chat while playing Overwatch. A looooot of toxic guys in this fandom... 
> 
> So, your personal experience with the toxic boys while playing is what happens just before this starts but imagine it happens in person. 
> 
> Sometimes, a girl just needs another guy to stand up for them some times when they can't do it themselves.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a lady?" McCree came out of no where and stepped in front of you to confront the jerks that were talking major shit to you in front of the Game stop where you had clearly shown your interest in video games, "Threatening this lil lady isn't a good idea."

"The hell are you going to do it about it? You look like one of the Brokeback Mountain cowboys. What are you going to do, fuck me gay boy? Fuck you."

You were sure McCree was going to shoot the lead guy but he got the biggest smile on his face, "Fuck me? I'll fuck you, boy!"

"Wait, what?" Both you and the group of guys were both caught off guard. He was going to play along with their little insult.

"I'll fuck ya alright. I'll fuck ya, and then I'll kill ya. All of ya'll will get a turn. So, how 'bout it?" McCree took out his gun and nudged it against the lead guy's crotch, while touching his own with his metal hand, "Come on, fuck boy. We're gonna have a little fun."

There was a sadistic expression on the cowboy's face. The guys didn't hesitate to run when they saw this. You weren't quite sure what to do when he turned to you but took a breath when he put his gun away.

"You alright, darlin?" His voice was gentle now and had a comforting tone to it.

"I... Yes, I am. Thank you." You smiled, "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Ah, it's No biggie. they're just youngins. Ya can't listen to a word they say. They just tryin' ta show off in front of the other guys, tryin' ta look tough and shit. Don't hold it against em, ma'am."

You giggled and allowed the cowboy to walk with you as you went about your daily routine. You thought a random cowboy was a bit odd at first but now you were grateful for his company. He had so many interesting stories and his southern accent was something you never thought you would be attracted to. His little names for you; darlin, pumpkin, sweetheart, honey, sugar, and every now and then a 'ma'am' would pop up. It was nice being called such things by a guy who wasn't trying to be a pervert. McCree seemed so polite and gentlemanly, it was such a relief from what you were used to.

"So, uh... Jesse?"

"Mhm?"

"Would you want to go out again, sometime? Maybe out for some coffee or something?"

"Darlin, that'd be something I would definitely look forward to." He smiled, "Just name the time and place and I'll be sure ta be there for ya."

"You could always come to my place and play these games with me too."

"That would be Heaven, I'll gladly take ya up on that offer, pumpkin."

"Bring whiskey."

"I'll bring more than that." He winked at you.

Oh yeah, you were sure you wanted to marry this man already...


End file.
